1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a ZIF (Zero Insertion Force) contact and a socket connector having the ZIF contact, and more particularly to ZIF contacts with small arrangement distance therebetween before being cut from a terminal material belt and the socket connector having the ZIF contacts.
2. Description of Related Arts
TW Pat. No. M336581 issued to Molex on Jul. 11, 2008 discloses a terminal and an electrical connector which is provided with the terminal. The terminal includes a fixing part, a first elastic arm and a second elastic arm, two contact parts, two guide parts and a welding part. The fixing part is provided with a front panel and a top end part. The first elastic arm, the second elastic arm and the fixing part are punched on the same panel to lead the first elastic arm and the second elastic arm to respectively, parallelly extend upwards from the top end part of the fixing part. The contact parts extend respectively forwards from the top ends of the first elastic arm and the second elastic arm with a drop height in an upper-lower direction and an offset in a left-right direction. The guide parts oppositely extend and shape to the front respectively from the tail ends of the two contact parts for defining a larger space therebetween for insertion of pin legs of a CPU. Therefore, the size of the terminal can be shortened. Moreover, the arrangement distance of the terminal on a terminal material belt can be shortened to realize the single-pitch (one pitch) arrangement on the terminal material belt as well as reduce the size of the electrical connector or increase the terminal arrangement density of the electrical connector. The contact has such a complicated structure that the manufacturing process is troublesome.
Hence, a socket connector and the contacts received in the socket connector are desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantage of the prior art.